A Tobi Love Story Not Madara U
by ZZZbleach.naruto.lover
Summary: So Himawari is best friends with Tobi who is his own character in this story. This is a story about her and Tobi's life in the Akatsuki including flashbacks of their past and how their friendship might grow to be more. Sorry if there are tech. problem!
1. Ch 1 INFO!

**A Tobi (not Madara) Love Story  
><strong>  
>*I don't own Naruto Shippuden or Tobi just my OC and some of Tobi's info.*<br>*!*WARNING: This does contain sexually graphic material, proceed at your own risk*!*  
>*Authors Note: I haven't watched anything after Season 7 right now, just so you know how much is known or not…. All right? Well then, let's get this show on the road ^_^*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Himawari (sunflower) Sonomi (beautiful garden) Tobi likes to call you Hima

**Age: **19, Tobi is also 19 (I figured that's how old he would seem to be if he was his own character)

**Height: **5'4" (let's say Tobi is 5'6", I don't know how tall he really is ^_^')

**Weight: **118 lbs.

**Personality: **Calm, can be hyper, caring, you don't like to hurt peoples' feelings, cranky when woken up early in the morning, protective over Tobi when people yell at him, you act more childish when around Tobi, you like to bother Itachi & Kisame (they let you).

**Abilities: **Not going to bother explaining, there won't be any fight scenes. Let's just say you're really good at running away like Tobi does. ^_^

**Looks:**Fair skin, long white hair that goes below your waist, and blue eyes. Look at the picture for more information.

/UserImages/160562/anime-girl_

**What's the Deal? –** You've liked Tobi for as long as you can remember. (I'm making this up) You both joined the Akatsuki after roaming around, and you guys had unintentionally gathered **very **important information which made Pein want you two in the first place. You have no parents, at least none that you can remember. You lived on O'uzu Island, for those of you who have no idea as to what I'm talking about, here:

It wasn't exactly the greatest place on the planet, but the beaches were beautiful, especially the 'Hidden Paradise' as you liked to call it. Imagine a circle of rocks/mountains with waterfalls coming down from all around, and the only way you could get there was by swimming through a tunnel underwater. Don't worry though; there are occasional air pockets to use. Oh! Also, when you looked behind the waterfalls, there are smooth rocks that slowly turn into sand as you walk further and coconut trees all around. So you can pretty much guess why you call it a paradise.

So one day you had been walking around when you saw a young boy with messy, black hair crying on the beach. You, being the caring person you are, walked up to him and just started talking. After just a few hours, you ended up living together (not like that, you met when we were 8) and became best friends in just a few months. You even took him to the 'Hidden Paradise' and gave him a last name that fit his personality. Hiroyuki (broad happiness XD). When you were 10 we started traveling to another country, the Land of Lightning. The two of you got settled and became ninja at 12. Strangely enough you **and** Tobi made it to Jonin (S-Class) at 14! Then, a year later, the village wanted to kick Tobi out so he started crying, you really didn't like that and so you left with him. You and Tobi got rid of your headbands and left because you didn't want to be known from that village as a missing ninja or anything. That is also when Tobi decided to put on his orange mask so people wouldn't judge him and see him cry. You also changed your looks, it wasn't a lot, but people wouldn't expect you to have done that.  
>So Tobi got a swirly orange mask that looked like a giant lollipop. Then, you cut and styled your hair a bit and switched to wearing a short kimono since you weren't an active ninja. After a while, your hair turned <strong>way<strong>darker due to the fact that you weren't up in the mountains with the snow, from the Land of Lightning, and your skin also got a little tanner from walking around, village to village. The picture is what you look like after everything changed. (Let's say you're about 17)

*Authors Note: It wasn't working :O So here, go to Google images and type in: anime girl fair skin She should be the one with her arms held out and butterflies in front of her. P.s. Please tell me if you can't find the other pictures from above.*


	2. Ch 2 The Mysterious Man!

*Flashback 2 years ago (you're 17 in the FB)*

You and Tobi were walking on the shore barefoot, with your shoes in your guys' hands, in the Tea Country, just a couple miles away from the Fire Country. As wet sand squeezed in between your toes with each step, you thought of O'uzu Island and how you first met Tobi on a beach sorta like this one. You blushed at the sudden thought of how you thought how adorable he first looked, **still**looked. You sighed. Of course you knew that Tobi would probably still be cute, but he never took off his mask anymore, even for you.

"Are you all right Hima? I'm a good boy so I want to make you feel better like you do to me!" Tobi exclaimed. One thing always made you happy though, Tobi only talked in first-person to you, while he spoke second-person to the world.

You smiled, "I'm okay Tobi, really. I was just thinking about our old home in O'uzu Island."

"Oh, okay, just making sure, because you look like you're going to cry." He frowned. At that statement you moved your hand up to your eye and brought it back down to find traces of water on your fingertips. You looked surprised at them, you weren't sad. No, you were happy that you didn't forget that beautiful place.

You smiled, a real one this time, "It's okay, I'm not sad, I'm happy. Anyways we better wash our feet and put our shoes back on. The sun is going down so we better find some shelter."  
>"Hahahahaha! You're right Hima! Let's go sleep under those trees!" he shouted.<p>

*The Next Day (in your FB)*

The two of you were now in the Fire Country and walking soundlessly, except for the fact that Tobi was yelling out 'Tobi is a good boy!' Then you stopped in your tracks holding Tobi back with your right arm sticking out away from you. About 20 feet away from you was a strange man with piercings all over his face, orange hair, and beautiful, yet disturbing spiraled, purple eyes. The Rinnegan eyes.


	3. Ch 3 The Journey to the Akatsuki!

You had known about them ever since you and Tobi would wander around secret libraries in your village. Any information was deemed classified if it had to do with the Rinnegan, especially after the Third Shinobi World War. You knew for a fact that the Rinnegan was nothing to play around with…

"Wh-what do you want." You tried to say in a demanding voice, but you failed, miserably too. Tobi stiffened and moved a little bit in front of you when the strange man opened his mouth to speak.

"I want you, Himawari Sonomi and Tobi Hiroyuki. My name is Pein. I'm the leader of an organization called the Akatsuki, and that is all you need to know. You will join us." Pein said all of this very calmly. You would have refused, but that look, that look in those eyes told you otherwise. Even if you wanted to run away or even if you wanted to join, this man, Pein would take us no matter the answer or reason.

Your eyes widened at my realization. He would take us no matter the reason, in other words. You and Tobi could be together with no one judging you. Of course you assumed that the Akatsuki would be something bad, but at least people would have an acceptable reason to look down on Tobi and yourself….

Tobi brought you back to earth, "Hima."

You looked where he was looking and saw another person, no doubt someone to help in case we refused. As if he needed help. You looked closely at the other person, it was a woman. She had short blue hair with an origami flower in it; she also had on some eye shadow and a single piercing right below her lip. You turned to look at Tobi and placed a warm hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"We would be honored to accept your invitation Leader-sama." You replied with a smile. Your swore you almost saw him smirk but it didn't matter all you were doing was getting Tobi out of a dangerous situation, and by doing that you got both of you in a possibly more dangerous situation. It was actually a pretty good deal if you didn't think so hard, people always think too much when the answer is lying right in front of them.

Okay, okay okay okay. Everyone or maybe just some of you must be wondering why the ever so hyper Tobi isn't saying even one word. Answer: Tobi lets you do the talking to get out or in a situation and if something doesn't work, he simply picks you up and we run away! XP

You were almost frightened when you heard a voice, but then you remember that you guys had company. "Konan, take them to the hideout, they will be the last ones, once you have explained their purpose return immediately, understood."

"Understood, Pein." The girl, Konan replied the said man's statement. "Follow me."

Pein disappeared and Konan told you and Tobi to follow her. Tobi. Tobi… TOBI! How could you forget your best friend, the one you l-never mind... You looked around because Tobi was awfully quiet, even for a ninja, but when you turned around he was walking behind and to the right of you, closer than normal too.

*Authors Note: I'm going to change how they speak, 'kay?*

You: Are you okay?

Tobi: Tobi is better than okay. Tobi is GREAT because TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Konan: *frightened of his hyper-ness *

At first you were confused as to why Tobi was talking like that, to you, but then you remembered that Konan was there and the first impression of Tobi would need to be just that. Boy, you sure are forgetting a lot, maybe it's the pressure.

Konan: We better hurry if you two want to make it to the hide-out before night.

You & Tobi: WELL, LET'S HURRY! *ROFL*

On the walk you talked to Tobi for a little then let him run around in circles doing his happy dance for the rest of the journey. So in the meantime you talked to Konan who turned out to be pretty cool. You cringed when she noted that now there were **two **girls!

You: But that means that I'll be the only girl because you'll be with Leader-sama! *^~^*

Konan: I'll **try** and talk to him, so maybe I'll get to hang out more with you. It's nice to have another girl around **and **a decent guy who isn't either a pervert, emo, or a creep. I'll also try and get used to Tobi's hyper-ness! *^_^*

You: Okay! *smiles *

So Konan became close friends with you **and **Tobi, but mostly you.

You: Best friends forever?!

Konan: *:/... O... :D* Best friends forever. *:)*

Tobi: HIMA! BUT WHAT ABOUT TOBI! TOBI THOUGHT THAT HIMA THOUGHT THAT TOBI WAS HER BEST FRIEND FOREVER!? (*you might what to re-read that last part XD*)

You: *laughs a little* Of course you're my best friend, Konan is just my best **girl** friend that I can talk to about other stuff. Besides, who said I couldn't have** more** than **one **best friend? Hmm?

Tobi: *sticks tongue out, but you can't see him XD* Okay. Wait! What stuff would you talk to Konan about that you wouldn't tell Tobi?!

You: *blushes really hard* I-I-I umm, j-just st-stuff o-o-okay Tobi? *you look at Konan and she raises her eyebrows*

Tobi: That's all Tobi wanted to know from Hima! *he gives you a bear hug*

You: We should probably go to the hideout now. *you are blushing furiously now* *Konan grins mischievously and knowingly*

- 10 minutes later -

You had finally made it to the hideout, and by then you had hid your blush.


	4. Ch 4 Introductions and a Surprise?

Just a little ways ahead of your path was… nothing. Wait! Nothing?! Okay, there were beautiful tall trees and a gorgeous, crystal clear, sky blue lake that seemed to shimmer like diamonds in th- Sorry, just getting carried away in the adjectives.

You: Um… Konan? Are you sure that we're in the right place?

Tobi: ARE WE THERE YET?! ARE WE THERE YET?! TOBI WANTS TO KNOW IF HIMA AND TOBI ARE THERE YET!

Konan: *chuckles* Yes Tobi, we're here. And Hima? We are in the right place, just watch, and see.

You: Huh?!

You watched Konan walk forward a few steps and raise her arms out in front, towards the… uh… nothing-ness that you saw earlier. Then, Konan moved her arms/hands incredibly fast, and you could only guess that she was making hand signs. She held her hands out and you saw something ahead, almost like a mirage. Then it was clear, a huge building (one story tall) covered in vines and plants with a few small windows here and there, and double doors. You and Tobi thought the doors were cool because it was under a special jutsu that only opened for the Akatsuki members' chakra (Konan had said that they'd put yours and Tobi's in the jutsu).

You: This is so cool!

Tobi: Tobi thinks that this is really cool too!

Konan: Now, just as a warning… some, or all, of the members can be a little… How should I put this? Mental, crazy, and just plain weird.

You and Tobi looked at each other, then at Konan, then back to each. Konan had a worried look on her face, but it quickly went to a surprised one as you and Tobi started busting out laughing.

You: Seriously Konan? HAHAHA! Have you even seen Tobi and me… hahahaha! We'll probably fit right in- HAhaHAhaHAhaaaa!

Tobi: *rolling around on the ground laughing*

You and Tobi found this so funny that when you guys followed Konan in, you couldn't stop laughing! The other members had actually gathered around to see what was so amusing.

Konan: So, I'll introduce you to everyone then I must go speak to Pein. This is Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha…

Kisame: Well Itachi, do you think they're strong?

Itachi: … Hn…

Konan: … Sasori and Deidara…

Sasori: …

Deidara: Think these guys like art?

Sasori: *rolls his eyes* If you're talking about that stupid thing you do, then no, they most likely don't…

Konan: … Kakuzu and... Hidan, you better try and play nice for just a few seconds…

Kakuzu: Great, now we have to use up more money on two more people, do I look a money tree to anyone… (grumbles on and on and on and on….. ;P)

Hidan: Why hello sweet thing-

Konan: *:(* Hidan!

Hidan: -how about you and me *censored#censored#censored#*?

Konan: HIDAN! *:O*

Hidan: Sorry babe, those few seconds were up, and fhew, I just couldn't stop myself when I saw her sexy body- ARRGG WHAT THE HELL KAKUZU?! I JUST GOT MY ARM SEWN BACK ON AND YOU JUST-

Kakuzu: Excuse me, but I must take care of this annoying inhuman thing… *walks out dragging Hidan with one hand and holding his arm in the other*

You & Tobi: *O.o*

Konan: *sigh* Zetsu is over there…

Black Zetsu: …  
>White Zetsu: …*closes up his plant*<p>

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Konan: … and Orochimaru left and so you, Hima, are his replacement.

You: What about Tobi?

Konan: *smiles evilly* He can be your, uh, partner… have fun!

You wondered why Konan was acting like that, oh well. You looked around at the other members and noticed that they were all chuckling like there was some kind of inside joke that we weren't getting.

Tobi: Tobi want to know where we are sleeping!

Oh no? Should you be happy or mad?

Konan: Oh, just for a reminder… Since you guys are going be partners, that means that you do missions together, eat together, train together, and sleep together in the same room that you guys are going to share… together. Wow! That was a lot of 'togethers'.

Before you could say anything to accept or decline this realization, Tobi grabbed you around your waist and took off to a room with your names on the door.


	5. Ch 5 Things Just Get Better and Better

When Tobi settled down, if that's possible, you took your time to look around at the room that you two would be sharing for who knows how long. The room was very circular. The door, that Tobi just closed, was a beautiful mahogany, as well as the wall's paint. Directly in front of the door was a huge window, longer than a couch, with dark red curtains which were closed at the time. In front of the window was a couch that was black and, ironically, orange…. like Tobi's mask. To the left was an arched doorway (with no door…. great) and to the right was another arched doorway (that actually had a door).

You decided to go to the left… Great… It's the bathroom. Of course! Have the room with **no** door be the bathroom. At least the hot tub/giant bathtub, two sinks and mirrors, clean toilet, and the large 5ft. by 5ft. shower made up for the missing essential. As you shook your head, you walked out to find Tobi organizing his candy… all right. You headed toward the room **with **the door and turned the handle only to want to shut the door and strangle Konan. One, only one? Smack dab in the middle of the room (of course against the wall) was a king sized four poster bed, with dark red curtains. The blanket was black with swirls of red and orange with matching pillows.

After you got over the shock that you might end up sleeping with Tobi tonight, you surveyed the room to find normal furniture pieces, minus the weapons cupboard full of kunais, shurikens, sais, and a few katanas ranging in length. There were two night stands on either side of that evil bed, a closet, a comfy reading chair by a small bookshelf and a standing lamp; if you looked to the left you could see a medium sized window with the same dark red curtains. Both the bathroom and the bedroom were also circular, so the whole master bedroom was just a circle of surprises (the bed).

You: Hey, Tobi? We should probably head to bed 'cause Ko-

As you talked and walked back out of the room you noticed that Tobi had fallen asleep next to 5 different piles of candy. What were you to do with him? You smiled softly and opened the door, grabbed Tobi from his armpits, and dragged him to the bed… HEY! You were a woman, he was a man, and of course he would be heavy to you.

After a few minutes of struggling to pull him up on the bed, you sat and rested. Then you got back up and started getting him ready for bed. You were used to taking care of him for years by now. You got his shoes off and took off his shirt and set it to the side. A blush spread across your face while you looked at his body. He may seem childish, but damn, did he have a good looking body. Your face grew redder from that thought, as you calmed down, you moved to the other side of the bed and sat next to Tobi's right. Next, you moved onto his mask; one of the few jutsus you knew was a type of protection barrier. When you and Tobi were younger, you guys created this jutsu to put up a barrier that was connected to the people you concentrated on. If someone were to step into it, they would slow down dramatically and the people connected to the jutsu would receive an electric spark through their chakra network. So basically it was to warn us that someone was coming so we could put his mask back on or for other reasons…

Your hands slowly inched towards the back of his face; you pulled on the black band up, over his head, then you took the swirly patterned mask off of the most angelic face you had ever seen (for a guy at least). He, like your own, had an inverted triangle shaped head, with a mass of pitch black, disheveled hair, which was a little spiky and reached to about his jaw line. His face held no imperfections except for a narrow scar that started from the side of his forehead, curving down to bottom of his eye, but that was okay because for one, his hair covered it, two, his mask was usually on, and three, it just made him more attractive. Under his ideal nose were, of course, his lips. They were light pink, unlike your naturally dark pink ones, they looked so soft. You loved everything about him, his smooth pale skin, his dark, forest green eyes, his craziness, and most of all, his ability to make you happy in any situation.

Your right hand caressed his face, and then your fingers glided over his lips and lingered there for a moment. You wanted to see if his lips were as soft as they looked, and so you leaned in until your own lips were only an inch or two above his. You were about to pull away when Tobi's hand flew up and grabbed yours…

Tobi: Hima…. *yawns*… Wh-what are you doing?

You: Umm… I uh...

* * *

><p>*Author's Note: How do you like the story so far, and remember... IT'S MY FIRST ONE so if it bores you, T_T you can leave...*<p> 


	6. Ch 6 The Shower of Truth: Part 1

Tobi: Hima…. *yawns*… Wh-what are you doing?

You: Umm… I uh…..

Tobi: Did you want something?

'Crap! What am I supposed to do?! Wait; calm down Hima, he wants to know if I want something… But I do want something, I want him. Of course I can't say that! ', you thought.

You: I was just thinking, that you, might be… warm? Yah! Warm, from being under that mask all day. You know you really should air your face out for often. *laughs nervously*

Please buy it, please, please, : *smirks* Sure, that's what you were doing…

You: Um, Tobi?

He had closed his eyes and I guess fell back asleep, but he was still holding your hand. Then out of nowhere, he tugged at your hand making you roll over him.

Tobi: Goodnight, Hima…

You: *smiles* Goodnight Tobi.

*The Next Day*

?: You think they **did **something?

?: Hidan! Shut up!

?: He does have a point, un-

Hidan: See! At least someone-

?: But they have their clothes on so…

?: You guys are perverts! Why are you two even in here?!

?: Aww, come on Konan, we were just coming to wake up the new team.

Konan: Deidara, *sigh* just go make some explosion or something… and take Hidan with you.

Deidara: Why, un? He's already looking through Hima's closet-

Konan: HIDAN! *:O* Would you

You: WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! WAKE ME UP, IT'S ONLY *glances at clock* 5… 5 O'CLOCK! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! GET OUT ALL OF YOU!

Konan and Deidara: *:O* Okay, we're leaving!

Hidan: Holy crap!

You sighed once you heard the main door close.

You: Now I feel bad for yelling at them like that… Konan at least.

Tobi: You were very loud this time around, you think you woke everyone else up?

You: Tobi!

You blushed slightly from your thoughts of last night. 'Maybe he was still sleeping? Oh god, that makes it worse. Then he would be dreaming of me!_', _you blushed a little harder this time.

You: I'm gonna take a shower o-

Konan: Sorry for waking you up, and Pein said that we need to be careful when using the water. We need to preserve it 'cause the remains of a sandstorm from Suna might blow over here. Tobi, you might wanna *blushes* take a shower with Hima *blushes* so we can save water.

You: -kay? Wait, what?

Are you kidding me? What is she planning?! Well, her plan will slightly backfire…

You: Oh, Konan?

Konan: Yes, Hima?

You: *puts finger to lip* If I have to take a shower to preserve water, then doesn't that mean you have to take one with Leader-sama?

Konan: *blushes really hard* Umm, I have to go, I- uh- I'll go… *looks down*… over there. See you later, Tobi, Hima.

You watched her walk rush out with a triumphant look on your face, that is, until you noticed the awkward silence and heavy breathing behind you.

Tobi: Tobi's been a good boy, so can I take a shower with you… Hima?

You: Uhh… I guess we can, I mean, we can still get clean with our under garments on, right?!

Tobi: I'll try not to look.

He'll try and not to look, you're the one having troubles from just keeping your mind getting switched with Hidan's! I guess no harm is done, I mean, we have seen each other naked on a few occasions. It's just that that was years ago when we basically had nothing to hid, just a couple of kids. Well, there was one time when you walked in on Tobi getting out of a bath, (I know, cute right? A boy taking a bath…) but only had time to see his eyes and then swiftly turn around apologizing.

You: Fine, but try not to take long, we have to 'preserve the water' remember?

Seriously, did Konan think we believed that? Well, maybe Tobi, but then again, he is a boy no matter how nice and innocent he may be. You glanced at the clock: 5:45, your showers take about 30 minutes on average, 40 if you had a tough mission, and 50-and hour if the day just sucked or you really enjoyed the hot water. Then, getting ready takes about 5 minutes, just for you. Now that Tobi was coming you should add about 5 more minutes. So, when you get back to the room the time should be no more than 6:10.

You walked out the door and across to get to the bathroom. At least the shower was huge, so there shouldn't be a problem. Hopefully. You walked in and turned it on with the lever facing the red half of the circle, the shower head was a huge square, a foot long and wide, that was connected to two bars; each bar was connected to its own wall so the head hovered in the center of the shower. There was plenty of room on either side so you couldn't get wet and a wide bench circled the shower so you could sit anywhere. You got out and decided to strip all of your clothes, Tobi said he wouldn't look, right? You set down all of your elbow and knee bands, gloves, fishnet, top, and shorts on the counter by the sink. Then you unclipped your lacy black bra, set under the pile, and slid off you matching thong. You honestly wondered why you had under garments like that, you're not exactly, sexy…

You glanced out the door and saw Tobi with his back turned to you all the way in your guys' room; as he was about to turn around, you rushed into the shower eager to get in unseen and to warm up in the steam and hot water.

I'M MOVING MY STORY TO ! THE STYLE OF WRITING WILL BE DIFFERENT, BUT OTHERWISE, IT'S THE SAME STORY! MY NAME ON QUOTEV IS: ZZZ Fox-chan ZZZ or YOU CAN GO TO YamatoSensei See ya there! :)


End file.
